Frucien reunion
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Freya had to say goodbye to the man she love to protect him from Dahlia but two hundred years later she reunites with him.


Freya Mikaelson doesn't want to leave she wishes she could stay but she can't it's to dangerous. With one more glance at the shirtless guy in her bed she gets up her bags are already packed she goes over to his side of the bed and kisses his forehead and whispers " I love you Lucien."

Xxx

Two hundred years later  
Freya is in Rousseau's dancing on the bar when she notices someone she knows a handsome dark haired man drinking Pinot sitting in the corner of the bar. Freya glances at the guy takes a shot of bourbon and gets off the bar and goes over to the guy. " It's been a while Lucien."

Lucien looks up and smiles " Two hundred years."

Freya sits downs across from him " What are you doing here?"

" Did you think you saw the last of me when you snuck out of our bedroom that night and never returned, I came here to see an old friend your brother Klaus running into you is a happy coincidence."

Freya saw the hurt look on his face when he said how she ran " I was protecting you."

"I can protect myself."

Freya is finally free from Dahlia but she still doesn't like talking about her time with Dahlia. " I know how did you find me?"

" Like it said I'm here to see Klaus running into you a happy coincidence."

Xxx

Lucien and Freya are passionately kissing up against the door to his penthouse. Lucien turns the knob and they see a bunch of vampires feeding on people and dancing Lucien whispers in her ear " Excuse the mess I've been entertaining."

Freya whispers back "I'm used to it."

Lucien leads her to his bedroom when the door closes they start attacking each other ripping each other's clothes off kissing each new piece of skin revealed its been two hundred years since they have been together.

Freya lays on the bed and Lucien gets on top of her and starts kissing his way down her body.

Xxx

Freya wakes up and last night hits her running into Lucien and ending up at his place and them sleeping together. Freya goes to move when an arm grabs her by the waist and pulls her back " You really think I was going to let you go without an explanation?"

Freya looks back guilty " Your vampire hearing."

" A side effect I inherited from Nik."

Freya let's out a breath she feels like she's been holding since she left him." I will tell you the truth but can I at least get dressed."

Lucien picks up his shirt from last night and give it to Freya. She puts on his short sleeve Henley "Here's the truth the night I left you I was protecting you. A thousand years ago Esther couldn't get pregnant so she made a deal with her sister Dahlia. Dahlia cast a spell so Esther could have children in return Dahlia wanted the first born of every generation. I was the first born Dahlia took me when I was five and made me her slave used my powers. She wanted a coven of first borns when she found out that Esther made her children vampires she was so mad the burden fell to me. I vowed I would never fall in love or give her children I wouldn't give her what she wanted but the more I fought against her the more she tried to control me. She took the last of my freedom when she cursed us to sleep for a hundred years and be awake for one. I tried to kill myself but learned that I was immortal I couldn't be killed."

"One year I woke before her and ran as far away from her as I could get. The farther I got I heard whisperings about my siblings I tried to find them but that took a year and I fell asleep. When I woke a hundred years later I tried to find them again and instead met you who knew my siblings and knew where they were I didn't expect to like you but as we spent more time together then moved in together I realized I loved you. I knew the year I had to be awake was ending so that night I ran away from everything I vowed I would never do I fell in love I ran away to protect you from Dahlia if she found out that I loved you and you couldn't have children she would kill you and I couldn't watch you get killed."

"After I left I cried I wanted to go back so bad but I couldn't. When I awoke a hundred years later I found my family they were where you said I didn't tell them who I was I snuck into a Christmas party in 1914 met Kol and Rebekah. After that I went back to sleep the next time I awoke I met Rebekah again helped her escape a asylum Kol put her in and reunited with my family and killed Dahlia. You have to know that I never stopped thinking about you."

Freya Is crying by the end of her confession Lucien pulls her into his naked chest and wipes her tears away he is running his hands down her back " I'm sorry you had to go through that, after you left I was certain Tristan took you I attacked him a couple times trying to get him to admit he kidnaped you, I had every witch I knew doing locator spells to find you but no one could. I never stopped looking for you, a part of me when I came here to find Nik was excited to see if you were here I remember when I told you your sibling were here in New Orleans."

" I love you too"

Freya kisses him where his heart is " I vowed to never fall in love, you come into my life and ruin that and I fall in love with you I still love you."

Lucien kisses her " I still love you too."

Freya sits up and looks scared " Now we just tell the others"

Lucien pulls Freya back to him and gets on top of her " Before Nik and Elijah try to kill I want you all to myself."

Lucien rips his shirt off her and starts kissing her neck while Freya's arms go around his neck this is exactly what Freya has wanted for the last two hundred years all she wanted was Lucien and now there's nothing in there way of being together.


End file.
